Gemparella and The Fairy
by nufuruu
Summary: "Nyanyikan untaian lagu kesedihan padaku, maka saat itu aku akan datang untukmu." Sang peri menghampiri pria malang. — [Taufan x Gempa] [AU] [Fairytale Parody: Cinderella]
1. Hy, I'm Your Fairy!

_Pernahkah berharap ada keadilan datang?_

 _Pernahkan mendambakan usaha baik kita terbalaskan?_

 _Nyanyikan untaian lagu kesedihan padaku, sayang~_

 _Bayangkan akan ada kerlap-kerlip cahaya akan menemanimu~_

 _Maka saat itu,_

 _Aku datang untukmu~_

 _Membawa kejutan untukmu~_

 _Sebuah kehangatan yang hanya bisa kau kenang sekali seumur hidup!_

* * *

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Cinderella © Disney

Warn! Cinderella!Gempa; Fairy!Taufan; Typo; AU; Enjoy while reading!  
humor; parody; hurt/comfort

* * *

The Tales of:

 **Gemparella and The Fairy**

by

nufuruu

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu, hiduplah seorang perempuan—engh mungkin—berambut pendek dengan iris emas berkilau. Setiap hari ia melakukan pekerjaan rumah begitu tekun tanpa terlintas rasa malas. Tidak peduli pakaiannya banyak bekas robek yang harus ia tambal dengan jahitan, asal layak ia masih mau memakainya.

Tidak lupa setiap ada hewan-hewan yang lewat mendekat padanya, ia membawa mereka sembunyi-sembunyi ke dalam rumah dan memberi mereka remah makanan layak. Namun itu hanya berlaku untuk tipe hewan kucing. Sementara burung-burung, ia memang sudah menyediakan diam-diam dari dalam pakaian sehari-harinya; yaitu beras. Tidak lupa juga ia menyantuni seekor kura-kura yang berdiam dalam kolam rumah mereka.

"Gemparella, cucian kancutku mana nih? Kerja itu yang bener dong, ah!"

Gemparella, manusia yang dipertanyakan jenis kelaminnya. Seorang baik hati yang secara sialnya serumah dengan manusia seenaknya.

"Merasa ga punya barang berharga terus nyolong punya orang, ya?" pemuda beriris merah jingga bermuka garang.

"Aduh plis deh, punya saudara tiri yang mau nyolong bekas keluarga—eh bukan, majikannya!" sementara pemuda sebelah dengan iris biru laut ikut bicara sarkasme.

"Tapi aku memang tidak berniat mengambilnya… Kuakui aku laki-laki tapi aku tidak mau pakai kancut yang tengahnya udah bolong…"

"Heh bicara jangan sembarangan! Gitu-gitu _limited edition_ tau!"

Gemparella sungkem, "Maaf, kenyataannya memang begitu…"

"Yah punya Blaze memang nyaris semuanya cacat, termasuk kancut juga…"

"ICE KAMU DIPIHAK MANA, SIH?!"

"Nah iya bukan? Coba dijahitkan olehku? Bajuku kutambal sendiri, kok."

"Noh, rakyat jelata menawarkan jasa," bisik Ice secara halus. Tidak sadar peran kalau mereka setara.

"Cih, ngapain juga pakai tambal? Mau selangkanganku gatal—"

"Kak, udah," Ice menutup bibir Blaze dengan wajah memerah. Ice salah mengaprahkan kalimat Blaze barusan. "Intinya Gemparella, kamu pokoknya cariin kancut kakanda Blaze! GPL*!"

"GPL?"

"Ampun deh anak ini keponya kebangetan," Blaze menarik Ice pergi dari halaman belakang. "Kita aduin sama Papa Halilintar saja!"

Masalah besar bagi Gemparella. Dia harus kembali dapat omelan dari ayah tiri kah? Sepertinya, iya.

"Aku memang gak tau apa itu GPL, kenapa aku harus diaduin? Ah yah, lanjut saja kerja deh."

Kamu kudet, sih. Aku yang jadi narator aja kesel sendiri…

Tidak lama, datanglah seorang pemuda dengan wajah garang menatap tajam Gemparella bersama Blaze dan Ice. Iris merah delima melototi Gemparella dengan hasrat membunuh.

"Gemparella, kerja jangan lemot!"

Gemparella kelabakan, "T—tapi aku baru saja mengambil istirahat sedikit. Aku sudah jemuran, cuci piring, lipat baju, mandiin Ice sama Blaze, nyikatin gigi papa Halilintar, buat sarapan, semprot kamar pakai pewangi, nyapu, nge _charge_ alat elektronik sebelum lampu desa mati, nyikatin korset—"

"Udah!" potong Halilintar yang lelah mendengar alasan Gemparella mendetail. "Terus, kenapa kancut Blaze gak ada di kamarnya? Katanya sudah lipat baju?"

"Bukannya kupakein buat Blaze? Soalnya aku yang mandiin mereka."

Mendadak semua mengheningkan cipta.

"… Blaze bego."

"Papa! Aku 'kan luppa! Salah dia juga gak bilang alasannya dari awal!"

Halilintar menghela napas, "Pagi ini, Gemparella gak boleh dapat jatah makan!"

"K—kok gitu?!"

"Pokoknya gak dapat! Itu hukuman buatmu! Ice, Blaze, masuk kembali dalam rumah!"

Ketiga keluarga tiri Gemparella kembali masuk, meninggalkan Gemparella yang masih terbenak banyak tanda tanya. Ia menunduk kecil.

"… kenapa aku harus punya ayahanda yang lebih parah dari wanita PMS—"

"AKU DENGAR ITU!"

Buru-buru Gemparella mengulum bibirnya.

* * *

 _Saat kau bertanya akan kemana keadilan datang,_

 _Apakah kau memilih memanfaatkan baik-baik kesempatan Tuhan melepasmu?_

 _Atau memilih kembali pada pelukan Pencipta?_

 _Bertahanlah hidup jika kau masih percaya akan adanya keadilan!_

 _Langkahmu sudah mendekat pada garis datangnya hidayah~_

 _Menuju dimana cahaya kerlap-kerlip akan mendatangimu,_

 _Membawamu pada plot cerita yang tidak kau duga sebelumnya~_

 _Lebih dari keadilan yang kau bayangkan, sayang~_

* * *

Gemparella adalah pemuda yang tegar. Sebagai seorang yang memfokuskan dirinya sendiri, ia paham kalau mengeluh hanya menyia-yiakan waktu. Ia lebih baik melakukan apa yang ia mampu dan bisa. Setidaknya, Gemparella masih bersyukur ia terlahir dalam keadaan sempurna.

Seberapa jahatnya keluarga tirinya memperlakukan Gemparella sendiri, itu tidak ada efek besarnya. Hatinya seakan sudah kebal untuk merasa sakit hati. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa mereka hanya susah untuk bertutur saja, meski beberapa kali ia mendapat kata 'benci' dari mereka.

 _Lagian, siapa mereka pada Gemparella? Hanya status keluarga tiri, bukan berarti Gemparella menerima mereka sebagai keluarga, sebenarnya._

Namun pada kasus sebenarnya, Gemparella menghargai setiap kehidupan makhluk. Menghargai satu hewan yang kelaparan dengan memberi makan. Tidak peduli akan apa akibatnya jika ia terus berbaik hati seperti itu terus-menerus. Baginya, melakukan apa yang diminta saja membuat hatinya nyaman.

Sebenarnya, kalau saja Gemparella melihat hati kecilnya, ia akan tahu alasannya. Namun Gemparella menutup hatinya. Ia hanya peduli pada kebutuhan orang pada masa 'sekarang'.

Kisah pilunya berawal dari kekurangannya sana.

"Papa, aku mau nonton kartun," manja Blaze suatu hari pada Halilintar. "Gak bosan berita mulu?"

"Mau kartun apa, memangnya?" nada suara Halilintar begitu dattar terdengar.

"Mau yang cerita manusia bisa berubah jadi 10 alien itu loh, Pa!"

Gemparella berpapasan ke ruang tamu sambil mengangkut pakaian-pakaian yang telah kering. Rencananya ia ingin membawanya pada kamarnya untuk disetrika. Tanpa sengaja netranya bertemu ketiga keluarga tirinya berduduk santai pada sofa di depan televisi menyala.

"Animasi aja dong, kak! Itu filmnya bocah banget!" rengek Ice pada Blaze. "Misalnya film si kakak yang punya kekuatan es yang jauh sama adiknya karena gak bisa ngendaliin _power_ nya!"

"Ahh kartun pokoknya!" sergah Blaze.

"Animasi dong kak!" tukas Ice manja.

"Kartun!"

"Animasi!"

"Aduh kalian berdua ini, supaya adil kalian suit saja."

"… gak jadi kartun, deh. Mau manjaan sama Papa dulu~"

Blaze memeluk manja ayahanda. Pipinya menyentuh pipi Halilintar dengan arah berlawanan. Sementara Ice tidak mau kalah. Ia juga memeluk kedua saudara tirinya dari belakang dengan terkekeh.

 **Nyut!**

Gemparella memejam matanya segera secara sekilas. Apa ia baru merasakan bahwa kedua matanya perih? Menepis gejala aneh yang ia rasakan, buru-buru Gemparella naik tangga tanpa ketahuan oleh keluarga tirinya. Tangannya bergemetar.

Ice melihat Gemparella, dan segala reaksinya. Dan saat itu juga ia membelak mata kemudian tersenyum.

Gemparella sampai pada kamarnya. Disana penuh akan barang-barang lusuh, yang sepantasnya ditaruh dalam ruangan bernama gudang. Gemparella menaruh keranjang di atas alas yang sudah berdiri tegak dari bawah jendela atap.

"Aku harus cepat mengerjakan ini, lalu masak buat makan siang. Apa aku sudah mandi, ya?"

Gemparella merasa nyaman, ia masih bisa berbicara normal. Meski hanya pada dirinya sendiri, lumayan dengan itu membuatnya menggeser pikiran tentang gejalanya saat di lantai dasar.

"Baju Blaze, Ice, Halilintar harus ditumpuk pada pakaian yang berbeda. Biar saja bajuku ditumpuk pada debu."

Ia mengambil satu helai pakaian saudaranya untuk kemudian ia setrika, sambil melamun. Ternyata Gemparella masih berpikir pada kenapa ia seperti ingin menangis saat itu.

"… sepertinya aku butuh televisi di kamar? Aku tidak punya mainan selama ini, kecuali setrika disini. Juga berburu nyamuk."

Kedua matanya redup. Gemparella menghela napasnya.

"Aku harus cepat mengerjakan, supaya bisa bermain di halaman belakang nanti."

Biarkan pemuda malang itu belum menyadari kekurangannya. Mana seru kalau aku tiba-tiba muncul di depannya saat dia belum sadar akan perasaannya?

=oOo=

"Akhirnya~"

Gemparella bersorak dalam hati. Lipatan baju yang telah disetrika ia taruh kembali dalam keranjang pakaian. Ia duduk sebentar pada alas tikar yang sebenarnya tidak layak lagi diduduki karena banyak sobekannya.

"Masih setengah jam sebelum waktu memasak. Entah kenapa aku ingin tidur sebentar."

Iris emas itu perlahan menutup masih dalam posisi duduk. Linangan air mata merembes tanpa sengaja. Seperti menggambarkan seberapa lama keteguhan ketidakpedulian perasaan sendiri akhirnya meretakkan bendungan hati kecilnya.

Cahaya biru sekilas mengelilingi diri pemuda itu. Cahaya yang masih kalah banding dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalu atap jendela, namun tampak jelas saat diperhatikan seksama.

" _ **Hihihi, bagaimana juga hal yang melelahkan kalau sampai hati yang sakit. Kau mau seberapa lama tegar, sayang~?"**_

"…Blaze, aku sudah menyetrika bajumu. Bawa saja ke kamarmu…"

"…"

"Kamu sudah banyak kancut yang gak pantas dipakai lagi. Kenapa gak minta ayah Halilintar membelikan baru?"

" _ **Sadarlah, aku bukan saudara kejammu!"**_

"… hah?"

Kedua matanya membelak cepat. Iris emas itu terus mengedarkan pandangan memandang sekitar ruangannya. Hanya ada cercahan cahaya jendela yang terbias. Tatanan barang-barang kamarnya masih sediakala. Tidak ada yang menurut Gemparella ganjal.

".. aku seperti diajak bicara pada seseorang. Tapi, siapa?" Gemparella pun bangkit dengan lemas lalu menyeka airmatanya. "… mungkin hanya mimpi. Yah, mimpi. Mana ada yang mau bicara dengan orang menjijikkan sepertiku."

Ah ya dari sekian lama aku memantau kisah hidupmu, akhirnya kau mau menengok hatimu sendiri. Kalimatmu yang menyatakan 'menjijikkan' sudah membuatku punya peluang untuk berani menemuimu.

Egoislah sedikit, sayang. Hanya tunggu waktu berjalan.

Kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu pada momen kau nyaris jatuh, setelah bertahan menggantung supaya tidak jatuh pada dasar jurang.

Bisa dikatakan, aku adalah pihak kedua yang akan mengulur tanganku padamu!

=oOo=

Akhirnya waktu makan siang! Saat ini Gemparella menyediakan makan untuk keluarga tirinnya. Gemparella tahu bahwa ia tidak akan diizinkan untuk makan bersama keluarganya. Gempa memilih mundur saat semua makanan terhidang.

"Gemparella?"

Tumben ayahanda memanggil, "I—iya?" jawab Gemparella takut.

"… mau makan bersama kami?"

"! Papa!" pekik Blaze tidak percaya. "K—kenapa harus berbaik hati pada manusia dekil ini?"

"Stt!" bantah Ice. "Bicaramu kelewatan, Blaze," bahasa Ice dermawan.

"Ambillah piringmu sendiri," sila Halilintar. "Sekalian gelas untukmu sendiri."

"M—makasih…"

Gemparella menahan derai airmatanya. Ia tidak mau terkesan memalukan di depan keluarga tiri yang mau mengulur kehangatan untuknya. Ya ampun, apakah ini buah kesabarannya? Akhirnya Gemparella bisa kembali merasakan kelembutan memiliki keluarga.

….

Tidak juga Gemparella bertanya. Ia hanya sedari tadi berdiri pada sisi meja makan, jauh dari dua saudaranya dimana kursi duduk mereka berdekatan dengan Halilintar. Maksudnya, mana kursi untuk Gemparella dan kenapa ia dijauhi?

Ia tidak mau mengambil pusing. Gemparella hendak mengambil bakul nasi dan—

—dan Ice buru-buru mengambil bakul nasi itu juga sebelum digapai Gemparella. Ya, makanannya memang habis. Tapi… rasanya Ice adalah tipe orang yang makan mengikuti kadar hadis Rasulullah. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba mau makan lebih dari satu kali?

"Papa, suapin aku dong ya~ Aku lapar, tapi malas makan sendiri~" manja Ice.

"Makan sendiri dong!" Blaze sewot.

"Malasnya makan, tapi aku lapar banget masih…"

"Blaze juga masih lapar, tau! Papa gak akan punya waktu nyuapin Ice!"

"Ihh, jahatnya kakakku…"

"Sudah-sudah, aku suapi," Halilintar mengalah. Keduanya memandangi ayahanda dengan senyum.

"Kami sayang Papa, hehe," ucap Ice kemudian. Blaze tidak mau kalah. Ia juga mengucap hal serupa dengan Ice.

Tanpa sengaja Gemparella memberi respon tidak mengenakkan. Ia membanting piring pada meja makan keluarga. Giginya menggertak murka. Biarkan saja beling-belingnya mengenai wajah mereka. Kalau bisa, ah tidak. Gemparella tidak akan berpikir demikian.

"Kau!" Halilintar menggeram setelah kejutnya reda. "Sudah kami persilakan makan bareng, ini yang kau lakukan pada kami?!"

"Hajar aja yuk," provokator Ice. "Beri pelajaran. Mukanya ngeselin banget, sumpah."

"Kalau bisa kita juga lempar piring ini ke mukannya," sambung Blaze. "Eh tapi nanti ga ada tukang cuci lagi. Serah aja deh kalian mau gimana~"

Berat mengatakannya, tapi Gemparella mendapat rasa sakit fisik yang tidak main-main saat itu juga. Ia nyaris mati tercekik. Tubuhnya diseret bengis menuju kamarnya, lalu dilempar seenaknya ke dalam kamar. Kalau saja meja setrika tersenggol, pasti permukaan setrika akan menimpa wajah pemuda itu.

"Renungkan disana!" Halilintar menatap anak tirinya tajam. "Asal kau tahu, ibumu mati karena kau egois! Coba saja kau mau melayani saudaramu baik, ibumu tidak bakal pergi secepat ini! Kukira kau sudah merenungkan ucapanku. Aku kecewa denganmu, Gempa."

Lima menit kemudian, terdengar suara pintu dikunci keras dari luar.

Sepuluh menit setelahnya, suara langkah kaki menuju lantai bawah tidak lagi terdengar.

Tiga belas menit terakhir, suara isak tangis menggema dalam kamar itu.

"A—aku tau, aku tau ibu meningggal karena aku egois, aku tau itu—hiks…" Gemparella meringkuk. "Aku rela tidur disini, kerja rodi, karena aku gak mau kalian mati sama kayak ibu—iks—nghh…"

Linangan airmata tak berhenti jatuh. Isakannya mengeras, dan ia mencoba menutup mulutnya agar tidak terdengar jelas.

* * *

 _Nyanyikan untaian lagu kesedihan padaku, sayang~_

* * *

"I—ibu, Gempa rindu ibu—aku pengen juga dipeluk, ibu…"

* * *

 _Bayangkan akan ada kerlap-kerlip cahaya akan menemanimu~_

* * *

"Ibu, kumohon.. kumohon datanglah walau sebentar saja—hiks—ibu… hiks!"

* * *

 _Maka saat itu,_

 _Aku datang untukmu~_

 _Membawa kejutan untukmu~_

* * *

" _ **Jangan sedih, adik manis~ Kini aku datang sesuai permintaan ibumu!"**_

"… siapa?" Gemparella mendongak padaku. Aku membalas dengan tersenyum tipis. Tanganku menyeka rembesan airmata menggunakan ibu jari.

* * *

 _Sebuah kehangatan yang hanya bisa kau kenang sekali seumur hidup!_

* * *

"… _**aku adalah perimu. Namaku, Taufan~"**_

* * *

 ***GPL: Ga Pake Lama**


	2. How Poor You, Dear

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Cinderella © Disney

Warn! Cinderella!Gempa; Fairy!Taufan; Typo; AU; Enjoy while reading!

* * *

 _Pada zaman dahulu, hiduplah seorang pemuda malang_

 _Tiap pagi sudah memandikan saudara-saudara jalang_

 _Tidak lupa menyikat gigi bapak bermuka garang_

 _Kujamin semua itu takkan lama memberang_

 _Karena kini datang seorang peri bertampang gaya yang penyayang~~~_

* * *

"K—kamu siapa?! Nyanyianmu narsis sekali," tegur Gemparella yang kini mundur perlahan dengan terduduk. "T—Taufan?"

Aku nyengir sambil memposisikan diriku dengan mengacak pinggang. Aduh melihat wajahnya yang ketakutan saja sudah menjadi hiburan bagiku.

" **Pertanyaan bagus, pemuda tampan~ Ah sial aku bohong, padahal kamu lebih cocok manis dari tampan!"** rewelku. Aku memposisikan diriku nyaman berdiri. **"Karena kau tahu, aku punya sayap capung dan tongkat peri, maka aku jelas-jelas bukan peri gadungan! Daaaaaannnnn… kami memang hobi sekali bernyanyi~"**

Aku melambungkan tongkat periku ke atas dan menangkapnya. Kembali aku melakukan hal yang sama secara terus menerus dengan masih mengoceh percaya diri.

" **Tapi khusus untukku, aku punya bakat terpendam dari peri-peri lain! Ihhh! Harusnya kau beruntung karena mendapatkanku menjadi penjagamu!"** aku menjerit alay. **"Nih liat ya, aku bisa buat benda ini berdiri di hidungku!"**

Sesuai perkataanku, aku meletakkan pangkal tongkat pada ujung hidung lalu mulai menjaga keseimbangannya. Terus menerus tongkatku berujung lancip itu meliuk kiri-kanan.

"Ahahaha…"

Aku mendengar lirihan tawanya. Kulambungkan tongkatku dengan melompat, memutari tubuhku tiga kali sebanyak 360 derajat, menaikkan tanganku untuk meraih kembali tongkatku. Gerakan final, aku mengibaskan poniku.

"Ahaha! Kau memang punya bakat murni sebagai manusia—itu, pemain sirkus!" gelak Gemparella di tempat. "Hahaha, mirip pinguin—eh enggak, monyet!"

Perempatan imajiner nyantol di dahi nonongku.

" **Gemparella, kadang bicaramu yang jujur itu menyebalkan,"** sungutku. Aku mengarahkan tongkatku padanya, membuat tubuhnya naik dan terbang. Kini rasakan tidak ada gravitasi menarik tubuhmu ke inti bumi.

"A—apa salahku?!" Gemparella antara takut dan tidak tahu mau berekspresi apa.

" **Enak ya, serasa di antariksa gitu~ Terbang kayak astronot di roket, bisa gaya berenang~"** ucapku.

"Eh, g—gitu ya?"

Miris melihatnya. Manusia ini kukatakan secara jujur, sudah biasa untuk memendam perasaan. Seharusnya dia panik atau paling tidak merasa hal negatif ketika nyawanya terancam, dan aku juga beberapa kali bicara untuk menariknya marah. Tapi sungguh reaksinya membuatku iba.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia semasa kecil, tapi…

" **Kata mendiang Ibumu, kau adalah anak yang ceria dan sedikit tegas. Kenapa kau terlihat hambar sekali sebagai manusia?"**

Aku dalam posisi telentang, sementara dia dalam posisi berlawanan denganku dengan badannya yang telungkup. Iris emas itu membelalak sejenak, lalu kembali membesar namun redup.

"… apa kau tahu Ibuku?"

"… **menurutmu?"**

"… Ibu, masuk surga ya? Jadi orang baik?" cercahan senyum membuat pandangan kosong itu kembali tampak hidup. "Taufan bertemu dia di surga, bukan?"

" **Itu privasi, tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang dunia. Tapi kalau kau yakin, itu bisa saja terjadi."**

Ia memantapkan senyumnya.

* * *

 _Kisah rajutanmu, tergambar pada pakaian yang kau kenakan_

 _Kadang rapi, kadang renggang satu sama lain, membuat simpulan perajut sifat_

 _Menyedihkannya,_

 _Dirimu seperti apa yang kau kenakan_

 _Menambal luka hati yang telah ada_

 _Seperti beberapa kain terpaut pada baju dan celanamu yang telah robek_

 _Siapakah dirimu yang dulu, sebelum menjadi cacat oleh goresan itu?_

 _Kutahu suatu saat aku akan menyesal mempertanyakannya_

 _Entah bagaimana firasat takut ini terundang_

* * *

"… berhentilah menyanyi…."

Aku mengerjapkam mataku.

"Aku tidak mau dikasihani. Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk mengungkit penderitaanku, lebih baik kau pergi."

Oh. Sangat menarik.

Dia memalingkan irisnya. Dia enggan menatapku. Aku menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan dengan mengarahkan tongkat sihirku dalam diam, namun tak berhenti melukiskan senyuman.

 **"Haa~ Sayang, aku perimu. Aku tidak bisa pergi sebelum keinginanmu terwujud. Apa ya keinginanmu~ Hmm…"**

Terdengar suara aneh menggema. Aku berbalik, dan yang kudapatkan adalah daun pintu yang kini terbuka secara perlahan. Aku memutar tongkat sihirku untuk menggerakkan tubuh Gempa telentang.

" **Pura-pura tidur, Gemparella!"**

"Enghh… Gemparella…?"

Sosok anak laki-laki dengan memakai jaket dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya masuk diam-diam dalam kamar. Ia mendekati Gemparella yang sudah terbaring terkulai.

"Enghh… maaf soal malam itu," anak laki-laki yang kuyakini sekali adalah Ice sedang menunduk sedih. Lalu ia kembali mendongak angkuh. "Soalnya kau memang orang menyebalkan! Rasakan bagaimana rasanya aku dulu melihatmu dengan Ibu bagaimana! Huh!"

Ah aku mengerti… ada unsur cemburu rupanya…

"Hmm, tidur yang nyenyak kakak jahat."

Ice berjalan seperti ingin keluar kamar. Mengapa kukatakan seperti? Tadi jalannya seperti bukan ingin menuju pintu walau kelihatan ingin berbalik pergi—bukannya dia sudah menyelesaikan urusan dengan Gempa, dan tidak lama kulihat dia malah berbelok menuju lipatan baju dalam keranjang punya mereka. Ice mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya.

…tidak, dia jangan-jangan yang membuat Gemparella difitnah pagi itu—

… dan tunggu, kalau beneran difitnah… berarti Gemparella bohong? Berarti celana dalam Blaze tidak ada dipakai dan kancutnya benar-benar hilang?

T—tapi masalahnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa Ice malu dan lagian Ice juga tidak mengelak karangan Gemparellla?

"Hmm~ Kancut segitiga kumal gini apaan juga?"

Eit eit tunggu!

"Semoga Blaze suka segitiga barunya."

Bisikannya kecil sekali sampai aku harus mendekat pelan-pelan. Dia menaruh baik-baik kancut baru yang sepertinya sudah dicuci itu, disisipkan ke tempatnya seharusnya. Tubuhnya diam. Tidak lama ia berbalik spontan, membuatku kaget.

"Rasanya aku merasa diawasi, tapi siapa? Uhh biasanya kalau jam segini pasti Blaze akan mencariku!"

Ice bangkit dan keluar kamar secepatnya. Kudengar suara pintu ditutup, kemudian aku mendekati Gemparella yang masih membaringkan badannya.

" **Gemparella?"** tanyaku hati-hati.

"… Kenapa kau bisa terbang keliaran?"

" **Aku hanya bisa dilihat dan didengar pemilikku yang mencintaiku—uff maksudku, anak yang kujaga,"** demi apapun aku tidak bermaksud homoan dengannya. **"Giliran aku yang tanya, ya. Kenapa kau masih tiduran di lantai dingin begitu?"**

"…rasanya nyaman."

"…"

Aku ingin sekali menawarkan diri untuk mendengarnya, namun kulihat ekspresinya tidak nyaman seperti ingin sendiri. Apa? Apa yang harus dilakukan seorang peri untuk membangkitkan _mood_ orang yang ia jaga?

Dan aku hanya bisa menyilakan kedua kakiku, duduk di depannya dengan wajah prihatin.

=oOo=

Keesokan paginya, Gemparella kembali menjalani rutinitas hari-harinya sebagai pengurus rumah! Pagi-pagi sudah bangun dan mandi. Cuci piring sudah dia lakukan tadi malam bersama dengan cuci baju. Jadi paginya tinggal jemuran. Dan kenapa aku merasa seperti reporter dibanding peri?

"Nah ini makanmu, Ichi," Gemparella memberi makan kucing jalanan yang datang menghampirinya. Kucing itu tampak jinak saat bersama Gempa.

— _btw_ nih, aku boleh menyingkat namanya kan hehe.

"Meoonggg!"

Deg!

Aku merasa aneh dengan bagaimana kucing itu melihatku, padahal sudah ada makanan depannya. Dia berjalan perlahan, mendekatiku.

" **Kucing manis, jangan deket-deket!"**

Kucing berbulu putih dan emas masih mendekatiku sambil mengeong riang. Aku sudah terbang menjauhinya namun dia malah mempercepat langkahnya lalu mengejarku!

"Ichi, makanmu belum dimakan!" Gempa terheran-heran. Gimana gak heran kalau daritadi kami mutar-mutar di jemuran orang.

"Gemparella?"

"Ah, iya?"

Aku melihat Ice menghampiri Gempa dengan membawa ponsel di tangannya. Berwarna putih, benar-benar putih—tidak ada warna kuning atau lecet debu apapun. Seperti ponsel yang baru dibeli. Gempa juga sempat melirik pada benda komunikasi itu.

Tangannya naik dan mengayun tepat pada wajah Gempa bersama ponsel itu. Iya, pamer.

"Bagus kan? Baru kubeli tadi malam loh~"

Gempa hanya tersenyum, "Iya, bagus."

"Kau punya kartu SIM?"

"Ga punya."

"Hahh~ Zaman modern begini kenapa malah gak punya _handphone_? Sedihnya, ckckck. Gimana mau komunikasi?"

"… aku saja pakai fax untuk nelpon."

"Hah? Kau punya fax? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku bisa mulas dan lari ke toilet."

"Gemparella."

"Ya?"

"Sudah begonya, ya?"

Gempa tertawa grogi.

"Belilah kartu sendiri di luar! Cari nomor yang sesuai dengan seleramu!"

Aku merasakan firasat aneh dengan saudara Gempa. Tahu 'kan, dia adalah orang yang tadi malam terang-terangan bilang punya akal busuk?

" **Jangan terima, Gempa! Jangan!"** bisikku. Aku melayang pada sebelah Gempa yang masih berdiri berhadapan dengan Ice. **"Dia kemarin terang-terangan bilang mencelakaimu! Pokoknya jangan!"**

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu," aku yakin Gempa bicara padaku dari melihat bagaimana wajahnya bergerak untuk menoleh padaku walau sekejap mata. "Ice, aku sudah bilang aku tidak punya ponsel. Lagian aku tidak punya uang."

"Hahh~ Miskin sih, ya~" Ice menarik tangan Gempa. "Makanya cari kerjaan di luar~ Kerjaannya malas-malasan terus sih."

Gempa! Biarkan aku bicara atau menutup tong kosongnya itu! Argh dia tidak sadar kah, kalau Gempa pontang-panting bekerja dari pagi sampai malam demi kalian?! Juga kalian enak punya orangtua yang bisa dimanja! Kalau diminta uang juga pasti dikasi! Beda dengan Gempa, bego!

Dan lagian, jauhkan tanganmu dari tangan Gempa! Jijik melihat hyena merayu seekor rusa!

"Nah, terimalah ponsel ini."

Aku melongo. Kalau bisa aku akan menjatuhkan rahang bawahku pada tanah.

Ice memberikan ponselnya pada Gempa? Ponsel baru? Yang kelihatan bermerek dan punya kamera—yang pasti bukan main-main harganya itu? Pada orang yang dibencinya? Kesambet apaan nih anak?

"Anggap saja hadiah dari ayah. Permintaan maaf karena kemarin menghardikmu ramai-ramai."

—oh, rupanya mencari muka.

" **Hati-hati, kau tidak tahu akan pikirannya!"** bisikku kembali.

"Iks…"

Mengejutkan sekali, karena Ice langsung memeluk Gempa saat Gempa sendiri ingin menangis. Tangannya mengelus pundak saudara tirinya.

"Maaf, aku sadar kemarin adalah salahku… aku salah karena ikut memusuhimu…"

Regapannya makin erat. Ice memejamkan matanya seakan membagi rasa hangat pada dirinya.

"Papa menderita penyakit jantung. Jadi, mohon maafkan Papa, Gemparella…"

"A—apa?!" Gempa panik. "K—kapan? Mana Ayah Halilintar?!"

"Jangan kelabakan jalan! Jangan membuat Papa syok!" pinya Ice. "Pergilah, kalau mau."

Kedua saudara berstatus tiri saling membuka peluk mereka. Gempa segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Ice yang masih berdiri pada halaman rumah.

Mau tidak mau aku mengikuti dari belakang Gempa. Aku terus mengiringinya jalan dan sempat kutoleh Ice karena khawatir dia hanya diam.

—apakah dia tadi…tersenyum?

=oOo=

Rasanya aku ingat kalau Ice bilang Papanya sakit? Ya, dia total berbohong.

Ketika Gempa berlari ingin memasuki kamar pribadi Halilintar, ia tidak menemukan tubuh sang Ayah tiri terbaring pada kasur. Gempa mengelilingi kamar namun ia tidak menemukan kejanggalan. Jutsru saat ia ingin keluar kamar, muncul sosok yang dicari Gempa baru muncul dengan masuk ke dalam pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau malah masuk kamarku? Sudah jemuran? Mandikan mereka?"

Gempa menunduk. Papa Halilintar berucap sarkasme kembali dengan mengungkit-ungkit pekerjaan rumah yang harus dikerjakan Gempa.

"… Ayah sehat, 'kan?"

"…," aku sempat melihat dia mengejang. Halilintar memalingkan irisnya. "Untuk apa bertanya hal seperti itu? Kembalilah kerja!"

"Hahaha… syukurlah…"

Tatapan wajah Halilintar menjadi hangat melihat Gempa tertawa. Tangan lebarna megusap kepala Gempa dengan lembut.

"Kembalilah bekerja."

"Siap, Ayah!"

Gempa keluar dari kamar Ayahnya dengan perasaan riang. Senyumnya mengembang dan tak luntur bahkan sampai pada halaman belakang rumah. Namun hal itu tidak melunturkan rajinnya menjemur pakaian mereka yang menggunung.

Kuanalisa, sepertinya Ayah tiri Gempa tidak terlalu jahat? Mengusap kepala gemas begitu bisa mengepak perlakuannya kemarin. Ayahnya ternyata begitu menyayangi Gempa.

Yah, jika demikian… aku juga bakal menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat.

Karena ada yang menyeka airmatanya. Tidak ada yang membuatnya sakit hati, mungkin?

Lalu Happy Ending!

"GEMPAAAAAARELLAAAAAA!"

Gempa menoleh. Suara teriakan menggelegar yang terdengar tidak santai begitu, siapa lagi kalau bukan suara—

"A—Ayah?"

Hah? Halilintar?!

"Ke sini! Cepat!" teriaknya kasar. Gempa menuruti dan meninggalkan lagi pekerjaan menjemurnya. Tak lama Gempa sampai di hadapan Halilintar.

"Ada apa Ayah—aduh!"

Astaga, tellinga Gempa ditarik? Tenaga yang dikeluarkan Halilintar sebagai seorang Ayah tidak main-main, maksudku terhadap anak harus begitukah sang Ayah memperlakukan anaknya?

"Kembalikan ponsel yang kau simpan itu!"

"I—ini ponsel pemberian—"

"Bohong!" Ice menimpali dari belakang. "Tuh 'kan, Papa! Sekarang aku dituduh! Memang aku ini terlalu baik ya, sampai ada yang tega-teganya mendzolimiku? Astaga~"

"H—hah?" Gempa melongo. "Tapi—"

"Masih banyak bicara lagi!" kini telinga Gempa diputar. "Jangan bicara **bohong** kalau tidak mau telingamu robek! Kembalikan ponsel itu! Darimana juga kau dapat? Aku tidak pernah memberimu uang, dan kau sudah tidak tahan sampai **mencuri** ke kamarku?!"

"Eh ada apa ini?" Blaze juga ikut masuk dalam keributan.

"Stt!" Ice mendiami Blaze. "Janga ribut!"

"Blaze, Ice, periksa kamarnya. Disini biar aku yang geledah.""

"S—siap Papa.."

"Gemparella, aku benar-benar kecewa denganmu."

Aku menghilang dari hadapan Gempa, berjalan kemanapun asal tidak melihatnya sekarang. Karena aku tidak diizinkan ikut campur dalam urusan apapun tanpa perintah majikanku.

* * *

 _Apakah kau percaya bahwa akhir bahagia datang?_

 _Saat kau sudah lama bersabar dengan berbagai cobaan?_

 _Yakinkan dan mantapkan dalam hati bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja_

 _Jangan mendendam_

 _Jangan putus asa_

 _Karena saat kau berubah, skenario cerita hidup juga akan berubah_

* * *

"Pangeran Fang, kenapa Anda mau jalan-jalan?"

Seorang pengawal berbadan gemuk dengan kulit hitam, mendampingi laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan acak dengan masing-masing mengendarai motor Harley. Mereka berdua memakai baju resmi kerajaan. Namun yang berambut acak memakai baju lebih rapi.

—oke, mungkin baju casual atau pakaian kerja entah aku tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan adakan acara dansa kerajaan dan mencari mempelaiku. Seorang perempuan manis yang akan mewarisi keturunan dariku."

"Semoga dapat, pangeran."

"Hei, kau seakan tidak yakin denganku?"

"… bukannya pangeran suka homo? Kenapa tidak mencari kaum laki-laki? Atau mungkin, saya~?"

"Heh, makanya aku perlu kau! Bilang kalau laki-laki juga boleh ikut tapi harus menyamar jadi wanita! Modus gombal, lagi!"

"Iya iya, pangeran."

Bagaimana kalian bisa berkomunikasi terang-terangan seperti itu di jalanan umum?! Dan kenapa aku harus bertemu mereka?!

* * *

A/N: "Kancut Blaze bolong~" quotes fav dari **blackcorrals** lol. "Sebenarnya yang jadi naratornya itu kau kan, Taufan!? Narator -yg bila tak salah- cakap Gempa tu kudet!?" hayoloh Taufan ditanyain **Asha** wkwkwkwk

Anyway, thanks for love my fanfics~ Love you all readers!

Regards,

nufuruu


End file.
